


Like an animal, not a mineral

by musicfortables



Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicfortables/pseuds/musicfortables
Summary: A small recreation of what I think could have happened to Roland, meeting a fan and going a bit crazy over it. I know, I overidealize Roland. This is just a vision of him! I love him as a character of my writings, so I beg of you to understand how this is just fiction. I love and respect the man.The title comes from a line in the lyrics of Humdrum and Humble. I think it pictures perfectly Roland's passionate side.I don't think I'll continue this work, I like to keep things short and straight to the point. Enjoy!
Relationships: Roland Orzabal / Random girl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Like an animal, not a mineral

The place was quiet. The show was over and everyone was going home. Roland took a cigarette from the packet and put on his coat and scarf.   
— I’ll see you tomorrow for the next rehearsal. — Curt stared at him blankly and rolled his eyes.   
— Don’t ask me later where I am because I’m not telling you! — Curt felt his band mate was failing him a bit lately. Not going out with him for a party after the shows. What was wrong with him? 

Roland stepped out of the theatre and lighted his cigarette. Some fans came by to say hi and get some merchandise signed. He had a wide smile while happily signing albums and t-shirts. Deep inside, he was asking himself when it became like that. Not that he minded though, but it felt weird to be surrounded by so many people. And by so many girls. 

Truth be told, Roland was never the playboy. Back in high school all the girls liked Curt better. All the girls would date another guy, older, stronger, than him. He never gave a damn, some girls liked him and he knew those were the best. Curt would laugh at him saying that, but he would reply:

—It wouldn’t make sense if I said a woman should like me better. That’s wrong. They like who they like and I like who I like. That’s why my girls are the best. I don’t have to think anything crazy or pester them. I’m myself and they like it, so they are indeed the best.

He stopped a cab and went to the hotel. He was feeling a bit dizzy, his energy on stage was so high, and he was drained off by then. Yawning at himself in the mirror of the elevator, he got to his room and took off his coat. A small paper fell off of a pocket.

Roland looked at it and took it in his hand. He stopped for a second and read what was written in it. “I’m the ginger girl. Please call me?”

He squeaked and then tried to calm down. Who was she? Ah! The girl who handed him a copy of The Hurting for a signature. She had red, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She also had glasses on. Definitely a cutie.

Roland sat down at the edge of the bed and wondered.  
—What should I do? — Usually, hanging out with fans meant problems. He knew that and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. However, come to think of it, the girl was pretty cute and he would be alone for hours that night. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

Roland looked at the ceiling, trying to find an answer. He brushed his wavy hair with his left hand and closed his eyes. Then he reached for the phone and dialled the number that was written behind the paper.

While the phone was ringing on the other side, Roland tried to breathe as normally as possible. He was used to flirting and all that jazz, but he honestly didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Even less so with a fan who had approached him kindly on the street.

— Hello? Who is it?

Roland was fighting with himself for a bit and then he closed his eyes for a moment to find his words.

— Hi, don’t hang up. Uhm, I think you gave me your number just earlier tonight.  
There was silence at the other end of the line. Roland slowly opened his eyes waiting for an answer, hoping not to scare the girl.

— I mean ah, I’m...  
— Roland? Is it really you?

Roland bit his lower lip amused by the situation. She had a pretty unique voice and he liked unique people. He was already imagining his encounter with the girl. Someone once said of him he was a hopeless romantic and inclined to fall in love. Whatever that ever meant.

—Y-yes, I mean. Yes I’m Roland. Hi, how are you doing tonight?  
The girl laughed hysterically and Roland smiled.  
—I’m ok now that you phoned. But I can’t believe this is really happening. Is it really you?  
—I don’t want to be rude, but if you would like we could hang out tonight. Don’t feel obligated though. I’ll understand.

Roland was serious, but the girl started laughing again. How would she turn down that opportunity? They agreed on meeting at a bar near the hotel. Roland arrived there in a rush, he wanted to make sure the place wasn’t full.

He sat down in a corner, a dark corner in fact. He wasn't sure she would be able to see him from the door. Roland was nervous: he checked his hair, it looked flawless as ever. He also checked his gigantic smile and teeth. Totally on point. His smell? Very nice, he had sprayed some perfume before going out. Earrings? All in their place. He also unbuttoned one button of his shirt.

Just as he finished doing that, he gazed at the door and saw the girl coming through it. Roland's heart pounded like crazy. It wasn't just the girl being honestly pretty. It was more his lack of practice in such matters. He would go long periods of time without dating. A night with a woman was way too different from a date. A date implied other language, other actions, it wasn't as simple as jumping into bed and that was that.

The girl looked around and finally saw a young man hiding in the shadows. She knew it was him on the spot. Roland got up and took her by the hand into the dark corner. The girl seemed surprised, her head was racing at the moment. How did she end up really meeting Roland? What would have happened if she just never put her number on his pocket to begin with?


End file.
